barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Birthday, Barney!
Happy Birthday, Barney! Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you Part 88 (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from What's That Shadow? and Sing and Dance with Barney) # Barney comes to play (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney Says Segment (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (On August, 1992 Barney's Birthday) # And remember, I Love You! (Sweet As Honey!'s version) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) # Barney End Credits (The Exercise Circus!'s version) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from The Exercise Circus!) Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney! # Barney Theme Song (Happy Birthday, Barney!'s version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney I love you (Happy Birthday, Barney!'s version) (Clip from Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Celebreation 10 Years of Barney's I love you (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney and Audio from It's Your Birthday, Barney!, I Can Be A Firefighter! and Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Barney comes to play (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Barney Says Segment (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (On August, 1992 Barney's Birthday) # And remember, I Love You! (Happy Birthday, Barney!'s version) (Clip from Circle Of Friends! and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Barney End Credits (Happy Birthday, Barney!'s version) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) Seeing Those Paintings of the Birthdays Made By: The Children Paints!!!!!!!!.jpg Children at the party!!!!!!!!.jpg Bird is a party!.jpg Party hats!!!!!!!.jpg Balloons!!!!!!!.jpg Pictures of Birthdays!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg All Birthdays!!.jpg Paint Brush Number 2!.jpg Paintings Of The Birthdays Made By The Children!!!!.jpg (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 16 * Part 1: Mister Rogers Neighborhood 1994 Closing Funding, PBS Kids ID Logo (1993-Present), PTV: Check it Out: D, PBS Kids Surprise Logo (1993-Present), PTV Hi Pinky (WLRN Version), Happy Birthday Barney Funding and Theme Song (1993) * Part 2: It's a Special Day * Part 3: There are Seven Days (1992 Version) * Part 4: How Much is Grow * Part 5: Growing (1992 Version) * Part 6: Making Decorations and 2 Songs * Part 7: Frosting the Cake (1992 Version) * Part 8: Baby Bop Comes to Life * Part 9: Party Games * Part 10: She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (1992 Version) * Part 11: Time for the Presents * Part 12: Everyone is Special (1992 Version) * Part 13: Happy Birthday to You (1992 Version) * Part 14: Make You're Wish and Blow Your Candles * Part 15: Hey, Hey A Friends are Here and I Love You * Part 16 and Final Part: Season 1 - Episode 12 - Closing Program, Barney Says, Credits and Closing Funding (1993) Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1992 Version) Part 1 to 35 from Barney's Birthday! Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (1993 Version) Part 1 to 32 from Barney's Birthday! Coming Soon on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 9 from Barney's Birthday! Finally in November & December 2019!! (1998 Version) Part 1 to 29 from Barney's Birthday! Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!! 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Happy Birthday Barney Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Happy Birthday Barney) # End Credits # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock N Rhyme Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 13 from Barney's Birthday! Finally on November 2019 on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 37 from Barney's Birthday! Coming Soon on YouTube!!! 2002 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment Version) # The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party Trailer # Barney's You Can Be Anything Trailer # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Happy Birthday Barney Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Happy Birthday Barney) # Short End Credits # My Party with Barney Trailer (V2) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (2006 Version) Part 1 to 40 for Barney's Birthday! Coming Soon on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 23 Coming Soon on YouTube (Hebrew Version) Part 1 to 25 Coming Soon on Hachaverim Shel Barney for YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends First Generation